Sent on Tulip Paper
by Shay426
Summary: Holland wants to make some friends. He isn't that good at making conversation in person, but letter writing is his skill.   Plus, Belgium is really hooked on the whole "Letters to the World", so there's no getting out of this!   Rating may change...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo,

Bella has told me that I should write letters to all of the countries to improve my international relations, and because there are some nasty rumors flying around about me.

So, I'm sending each and every one of you this letter in the hopes that you'll reply. I know that I don't seem like the most talkative fellow, but it's not because I don't want to talk to you. I just don't like prying into other people's business. *glares at Bella*

Anyway, write me back, ok?

-Nederland


	2. CalaveraCandiedSkull

HEYYYYYY HOLLAND WHAT UP!

Yeah, I'm not a country, but I saw this and felt the dire NEED to say HI and  
to tell you I'm Dutch. (Well, half.) So, BOOYAH! Anyways, good luck on the  
letter-writing-thing-whatever! I hope lots of actual countries and not lame  
people like me reply to this. Haha.

Oh, by the way, Mr Canada really appreciates the tulips you send him every  
year :D

Okay. Bye now.

~CCS

PS Have you ever had oliebollen? Never mind, of course you have. I had some on  
the weekend~! Bye for reals now!

* * *

Hallo!

It's ok that you're not a country; regular human friends are good, too.

Especially Dutch ones. And thank you for the luck! I'll need it to get Bella off my back…

Really? *blushes* Well, I really appreciate all he's helped me with. I hope he decides to send me a letter too. He is always fun to talk to…

How was it? I like my oliebollen with lemon zest, beer, and apple pieces. Apparently Both France and Bella have their own versions of it, called Croustillons and smoutebollen respectively.

One year, she ate so many oliebollen she got sick. Even now, if you mention it to her she gets a little green. *snickers* When we were younger, I always used to scare Bella with the story behind them.

I will tell it, in case you have not heard it.

One winter night, the goddess Perchta, together with her evil spirits, went flying through the sky. She had forgotten to pack anything to eat, and she was very hungry. She spotted some people holding a New Year's celebration down below and she swooped in.

She said "I am the great goddess Perchta and I am very hungry. You had better give me all the food you have before I slice each and every one of your bellies open!" She shouted as she shook her big, sharp sword at the villagers.

The villagers were naturally very scared, but they had already eaten their food! All they had had left was food they had saved for the feast, which had already been eaten! So they said "Of course we'll give you the food! But we must get it from the kitchen! It will only take a minute! Wait right here!" And so Perchta and her hoard of evil spirits sat down at the table as all the villagers snuck out the back door.

Well, Perchta heard the back door slam shut and she knew that she was being tricked. She flew into a rage and she ran unto the kitchen to find one little girl, sneaking one last oliebollen before she escaped. Perchta was so angry that she raised her sword and brought it down right across the belly of the little girl.

But that little girl had eaten tons and tons of oliebollen that night, and as everyone knows, oliebollen have lots of fat in them! So the sword just slid right off her belly because it was covered in fat and oil from how many oliebollen she ate.

Perchta was so confused and unhappy that she and her evil spirits left the village without a single bite to eat.

And when the villagers came back, they praised the little girl as a hero for sending Perchta away, and when they asked her what she wanted to eat at her hero's feast, she simply shouted "Oliebollen!"

-Nederland


	3. Bellesama

Hi Holland :) I'm not a country but I really wanted to talk to u XD

Okay, first I think you're really cool, and I want to learn Dutch, lol. It  
sounds cool :)

I love your scarf I think it's amazing3

I have a question-you don't have to answer it if you don't want to but how  
long have u been friends with Japan? :) I'm just really curious :)

Okay... see yaaaaa! :D

* * *

Lieve Belle-sama,

Thank you, I like my language very much too.

Again, thanks. It was actually a gift from Bella when I became independent from Spain. It's knitted, so it's really warm.

Well… We became friends since about the 16th century. We kinda drifted after Japan started trading with everyone else again. But we haven't gotten along like we used to since World War II…

-Nederland


	4. CanadaIsKawaii

Hi Netherlands! I've been meaning to talk you for a while now...Anywayz I've  
been wondering if you are really good friends with Canada...I mean he is really  
nice and sweet...You should go hang out with him. He probably gets pretty  
lonely. His jerk of a brother keeps making him take the blame for his  
problems. Oh yeah, and do you have a pet bunny? I've been wondering that  
recently, too.

From: Canada is Kawaii (AKA Canada's Biggest Fan!)^_^

* * *

Lieve Canada is Kawaii,

I guess we're good friends, I mean; we visit each other pretty often. If he is so lonely, he needs to speak up about it. I tell him this all the time; he can't expect people to know that something is wrong unless he tells them. America isn't so bad. He just needs to learn that he can't have everything he wants.

Dramatic change of subject? You're as bad as Bella. And yes, I do. His name is Oren, but i didn't name him. Bella wanted to name him Abel, but I said "he is a bunny and not a person, so why would we give him a person's name?" and she said "What is a bunny name then?" and i said "Floppy, or Hoppy, or Fluffy." and she said I was being uncreative.

Anyway, while we were arguing, Luxembourg named him Oren, because he was Dutch and he had long ears.

-Nederland


	5. A Dutch Citizen

Hallo Mr. Netherlands

How is you? I hope everything is alright.

I really enjoyed the story about the oliebollen in your last letter. I'm Dutch  
myself but I had never heard it before! Do you mind if I asked you some  
questions?

Seeing as a lot of people tend to call you Holland I wondered whether you're  
both the representation of the provinces of North- and South-Holland and the  
country Nederland, the same way Arthur is the representation of both England  
and the UK?

Obviously you are related to Belgium and Luxemburg but do you have any other  
relatives? Are Ludwig and Gilbert some kind of cousins and what do you think  
of them? Do you consider Indonesia to be like a younger sister or like a  
daughter? are you and Denmark biking buddies?*grin*

Oh, and seeing how we are quite well known for out potty mouth I wondered  
whether you taught Romano swear words when you were all still living with Spain  
just to spite the latter?

Studies have shown that the Dutch are some of the most unpatriotic people who  
are the least proud of their country, how does this make you feel?

I hope I haven't imposed on you with all these questions!

The best of luck,

a very proud Dutch civilian

* * *

Lieve Nederlandse burger,

I am fine. I'm glad you enjoyed the oliebollen story. I told it to Bella back when we were quite young, so it's pretty old, and I don't know if it's told that much anymore.

No, people just mix up my name a lot, especially since I was actually The Kingdom of Holland for a few years there. Although, I wasn't really in control then, because of Francis and the Bonapartes.

My only siblings are Belgium and Luxembourg, though France and Belgium are half-siblings [though I'd bet that neither will admit it] and Germany and Luxembourg are half-siblings. Germany is nice, he and I often trade worst/wurst recipies and discuss politics. Prussia and I get along generally only when we're drunk. He thinks I am too antisocial, and I think he's too loud, but we both always end up going drinking with each other.

Indonesia is like an adoptive daughter. She has her own blood family and I have mine, but I'm the one who raised her, and I'm the one she comes to if she has problems. Or, at least, I used to, but since she got her independence, she doesn't seem to want to hang out with her old man as much. :C

Denmark and I go biking a lot. We're pretty good friends, since the proximity of our houses makes it easy to hang out. Though he is kinda loud also. So yeah, I'd say we're "biking buddies". And that is not a euphimism for anything.

I recently read that I am the most patriotic nation in Euroupe. Which makes sense as nationalism, for us, works like self-esteem. And I'd say i have pretty good self-esteem. Although, apparently England is having some issues as of late.

www [dot] drasties [dot] com/?p=12296

*looks from side to side quickly*

If Spain asks, you didn't hear this from a reliable source. Also, burn this part of the letter once you have read it. I *may* have *accidentally* taught Lovino *a couple* of curse words. But Spain doesn't know that, which is probably why I can still walk.

Also, did you know that Lovino's country name is Romano Italia, just as Feliciano's is Veniziano Italia? Romano means Roman and Veniziano means Venician in Italian, both alluding to the fact that Lovino is the part of Italy around Rome and Feliciano is the part of Italy around Venice.

Don't forget to burn this!

-Nederland


	6. Indonesia

From: Indonesia

Halo, Netherlands...  
Hoe gaat het?  
Do you still remember me? Well, it's okay if you forget me... It was more than  
50 years ago since you leave me anyway...  
How are you now? Still with that spiky hair til now?  
Glad to know that you're still alive... Hehehe...  
If you're not busy, mind to come here? I feel a little bit lonely now... =(  
Ah, look like my boss call me...  
See you later...

* * *

Lieve Indonesia,

Aku baik. Dan Anda? My Indonesian is a bit rusty. We haven't talked in quite a while.

I still have spiky hair. It's not surprising that that is the thing you remember most about me. Anytime I'd set you on my shoulders, you'd squash the spikes and then you'd tell me that it wasn't you and that it was a fruit dove that landed on my head and then flew away.

Maybe we could get together sometime for some sambal and badminton.

-Nederland


	7. Mina

Dear Netherlands,

it's a pleasure to be able to write to you, after all you seem like a fun  
person to send letters to. My name is mina and I am not a nation or even a  
state I am only a simple human so I hope that is ok?

May I ask what sort of foods you like best? I like to eat soups mainly and ramen  
that stuff is awesome! Well, I think I will leave it at that for now, I sent  
along a pack of gingerbread cookies I made today!

Love,  
mina

* * *

Lieve Mina,

My favorite foods are spekdikken, Stamppot, mussel soup, and Bossche bol, which is cake ball filled with cream and a coating of chocolate. Another dessert that I like is vlaai, a really big pie filled with fruit marmalade. That and some ice-cream and a nice Lindeboom beer.

The cookies you sent are very good. I left some with Luxembourg, because she seemed to like them.

-Nederland


	8. RosarioImpale

Hello, Mr. Netherlands!

I'm RosarioImpale, a simple human, sorry. I was  
wondering what your relationship with countries other than Spain, Belgium, and  
Canada was like. Do you get along okay with Romano, as you two did spend time  
together in Spain's house? (I'm sorry if I get you upset at the mention of  
him. Especially after FIFA last year.)

Or how about England? Didn't he help you in your war of independence from  
Spanish Hapsburg rule or something like that?

Were you upset when Spain kept a hold of Belgium? (Isn't she your sister or  
something?)

Just some questions that I was wondering about. I will be very happy if you  
answer back.

-RosarioImpale

(P.S. Do you know any good Dutch phrases that'd be helpful for someone  
interested in visiting Amsterdam?)

* * *

Lieve Rosariolmpale,

Other countries I get along with… Well, Bella doesn't think I have enough friends, hence this whole letter writing thing. I'm not as close as I was with Japan, but that's a long story. Turkey and I have never really hung out, but we've always had a friendly competition thing going. Uh… If you could be more specific….

Mostly though, I'm more of a loner type.

I've never really "gotten along" with Lovino. He complains too much for me. But I wouldn't say I dislike him.

As for FIFA, winning that is 80% luck, 10% bribes/nationalism, and 10% actual talent. It's not astounding for someone to lose because of a bad call. Except for America, apparently. You should have heard that boy whine for months after he lost.

He did send some battalions, though the battalions were kind of wasted and never really helped at all. But it's the thought that counts, especially since he did it twice. We're okay friends. He comes down every once and a while and we have a smoke [strictly cigars for him, he's pretty uptight] and some Imperial Stout and reminisce about the old days.

That was her choice. She didn't feel that she needed independence enough to fight for it, and I did. She wished me well, and let me go. I wasn't going to force her. She became independent a little over a hundred years after me anyway.

And yes, she is my sister.

-Nederland

Ps. some useful phrases would be:

"Spreek je Engels?" – "Do you speak English?",

"Nee, dank u" - "No thank you",

"Pardon" – "Excuse me",

"Waar is de toiletten?" – "Where are the restrooms?",

"Kun je me [de _]?" – "Can you show me [the _]?",

and "Een moment, alstublieft" – "One moment, please".


	9. Sembiring Kembaren

ZeldaLover29

Five Tailed Demon Dog

Nelfan

Umm... hi... Salam kenal, pak. Nama saya (pakai pen-name aja, nggak apa-apa,

ya) Sembiring Kembaren.

I'm, uh... from Indonesia, but I'm just a human. Sorry, I don't know any Dutch

words, I'm hoping you can tell me a few words. How's your relationship with

Belgium now? I hope your doing well with her. And Spain, too, how are doing

with him now? And Indonesia? I hope your doing okay with her too.

Tell me a little about Holland, 'kay? I heard it was really nice there. And,

sorry for the VERY long mail.

Tuhan Berkati.

-Sembiring Kembaren

Lieve Sembiring,

Getting me to brush up on my Indonesian, hè? It's been a while...

Ha, that's okay. Here's some Dutch for starters:

Hallo, mijn naam is Sembiring Kembaren, en ik spreek niet veel van de Nederlandse.

_Halo, nama saya Sembiring Kembaren, dan saya tidak berbicara banyak Belanda_

Belgie and I are getting along like we always do. She comes over to my house and bosses me around and cleans up. Apparently even if I live alone I'm not allowed to have a messy house. It's not that bad, just a coat here and my assorted pipes or other household objects, but she's convinced its why I don't have many people come over anymore.

Not everyone can be as extroverted as my sister, but she'll never believe me.

Spanje? Hmm... Spanje and I got along terribly when i was living with him, so I guess comparatively we're getting along great. Honestly, we don't hang out that much, he's really too chatty. And if I invite him, it's like inviting Lovino and generally me and Lovino don't get along. It's cause he doesn't ever shut up about Spain.

Trust me. He's either talking about Spain, tomatoes, his brother, or complaining. Sometimes all four at once.

Also, his name isn't Romano. That's his country title; it means "Roman" in Italian. Thus he is Roman Italy, and his brother is Venetian Italy. His name is Lovino, just like the other is Feliciano. I guess a lot of you humans didn't actually catch that.

Last Indonesië. Well, I kinda raised her, and then she got big and wanted her independence. I figured that was supposed to be a message; like "Time to leave me alone, Vaartje" and I stopped trying to be a part of her life. I guess I was kinda hurt, too; and was trying to punish her, pretty childishly, by not speaking to her. Until recently we hadn't had any conversation outside of business stuff during conferences.

So you can bet Belgie is going to rub that one in my face.

I have royals, like England, but am a constitutional monarchy. I have a bunch of beaches [which actually makes me a popular vacation spot]. As you may already know, coffee shops can get a permit so they can sell small quantities of pot to people and prostitution is also legal here. I do that a bunch of shit from some of my more uptight friends *coughcoughEnglandcoughcough* for that, but the fact is, if there is going to be prostitutes, why not make sure that these women are not being abducted or forced to do it and why not make sure they have access to birth control and condoms? And really, the only way to do that is to legalize it so we can regulate it. Same thing with pot. If we can legalize and regulate it, that means we can stop it from being a gateway drug, and we can make sure that people aren't getting tainted stuff that will harm them.

Sorry about the rant.

Anyway, come visit. I'm sure you'll have a nice time.

-Nederland


End file.
